Polyjuice and Pregnancy
by x-NewGirlInTown-x
Summary: My take on how James found out that Lily was pregnant. After all, we all know there was nothing conventional about this couple... Please RxR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JK Rowling. The plot and storyline are mine. JK, if you're reading - wanna trade?

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaack! YAY! *Does mini-Mexican wave to herself* I have missed writing on here SO SO MUCH! I hate Uni! :P This is a fic I promised my friend ageesssssss ago, but unfortunately RL means I've only just gotten around to it now. It's definitely going to be a two-shot, possibly a three-shot if I get inspired enough. We'll see, but for now: Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Part 1: The Revelation (Lily's POV)**

BANG!

Lily jerked awake at once, disoriented for a minute as she tried to comprehend what had woken her.

There had been a thundering bang from below her, and now, as she started to fully process her surroundings, she became aware of the acrid smell of smoke curling up the staircase.

One thought came screaming through the fog into her head like a foghorn: _James._

_James!_

"James!" Wasting no more time, she scrambled free of the quilt cover and grabbed at the wand she now slept with, before racing from the bedroom.

"James? _James?"_ She took the stairs two at a time, aware of nothing but the mantra pounding like a drumbeat in her head and her stomach; _please let him be ok, please let him be ok, please let him…_

"JAMES!" Her cries grew louder as worry and panic began to completely engulf her, and she rushed foolishly towards the kitchen door, any concern she should have had for her own safety masked by the desire to hurt, to _kill_, anyone who had even dared to…

Kicking the door open, she raised her wand towards the slowly fading smoke. "SECTUM-"

"LILY, DON'T SHOOT! Or, er, 'spell', as it were." She dropped her wand as relief smashed into her like a wrecking ball; _James_!

"Oh thank god!" she breathed, as the little smoke left began to dissipate, out the still open door and into the hallway. "Merlin James, are you ok? You should have called out or something, for a second there I'd thought_ he'd_-"

She cut off abruptly as her husband – _her _husband_! Merlin, what _had_ she been thinking? _– finally came into view. And then:

"Jesus, what the hell did you do to yourself, you twat?!"

"Well, I…we, umm…well…" He coughed, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Well, like I said, no need to panic – it's just us. Or, errr…half of us, at least." James leaned down and offered a hand to Sirius as he spoke, heaving the other man to his feet. Sirius dusted himself off, grinning and totally at ease.

"Yeah, where are Moony and Wormtail anyways?"

"That's hardly what he meant Sirius! Fucking hell James, are they _real_?" Lily's voice was verging on hysteria, and the squirming hazel-eyed man facing her at least had the decency to look guilty.

Sirius, on the other hand, felt no such shame. He grinned wolfishly at the furious redhead, nodding in admiration as he thumped his friend on the back. She opened her mouth to respond, but James – who could smell a Lily breakdown at twenty paces – quickly jumped in to diffuse the situation.

"Seriously Lils, don't panic! It's only temporary. I, uhh, I think."

Naturally, his words had the opposite of the desired effect.

"You think? You THINK?! James, you've got fucking_ antlers_ coming out of your head! Clearly, you did anything _but_ think!" As the words drove home the reality of the situation, she felt another wave of the nausea that had sent her to bed wash over her_. Deep breaths, Lily, deep breaths. What in the hell was she thinking though, seriously?!_

"Lily, just breathe. Really, I can explain."

"No you can't." Sirius spoke up once more, rolling his eyes skyward. "No offence Prongs, but you're bloody useless when it comes to Lily. I'll handle this." He turned to her and bowed exaggeratedly. "That is, if Madame will let me?"

There was a moment's silence where Lily's gaze flicked disbelievingly between the two. James blushed and mouthed 'sorry', but Sirius just shrugged nonchalantly, seeming 100% at ease with the shaggy tail and whiskers he was now sporting.

"Your choice, Lils. Prongs can ramble and stutter like the poor excuse for a Marauder that he is – where _you're_ concerned," he amended willingly, as James yelped in indignation, "or_ I_ can give you the bare facts."

Grudgingly, she nodded. Eyes narrowed, she folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look that clearly said '"I'm waiting."

"See, it's like this, Lils. Halloween's just around the corner, and we-"

"-and by that, he means _he_," James cut in half-heartedly, earning himself a glare from both his wife _and_ his best friend.

"-and WE were trying to come up with costume ideas. So then James-"

"-and by _that,_ he means _we_-"

"So then JAMES said wouldn't it be cool if we went as us. You know, as in, animag_us_. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." He chuckled at his own joke appreciatively, but his best friend's wife remained decidedly unimpressed.

"So...what? You thought that instead of just transforming like_ normal_ bloody people would, you'd transfigure yourselves to look like them?" Her tone was still thick with anger and scathing, but she felt her heart rate slow a little_. Transfiguration was OK. Transfiguration, though entirely _stupid_, was also entirely fixable._

"Yeah, not exactly." She blinked, confused. "We considered transforming, but didn't want to risk it, what with us being _illegal _and all…"

"_So?"_

"Well, you know that Potions was always more your wheel-house than ours…" She blanched, comprehending.

"But hey, I'm sure Mad-Eye'll never even miss a flask of Polyjuice. I mean, we only took one." Sirius winked in a poor attempt at charming humour, and James winced, bracing himself for impact. Sure enough…

SLAP!

"POLYJUICE POTION? What were you thinking James?!"

"Lily, I know you're-"

"No, actually, what was _I_ thinking? I mean, Merlin, its bad enough having to look after one _fully-grown child_…"

"-Come on Lils, surely you must see the _funny_ side-"

"Funny? You think this is FUNNY, James Potter? Easy for you to say! You're not the one that's going to have to have eyes in the back of her head! "

"Lily, what are you rambling on about?!" James own voice rose in confusion and frustration.

"I'm talking about the fact that I thought having one kid to look after was going to be bad enough! I completely forgot that I was going to have_ two_ to deal with!" Her arms were gesticulating between herself and her 6'2" – _6'5", if you were counting the antlers_ – husband wildly, but Sirius seemed to take her words as a personal insult.

"Woah there, Evans, I definitely resent that." He puffed up his chest, stroking a whisker resolutely between forefinger and thumb. "Now I may act like a child at times, but let me assure you, where it counts? I'm_ all_ man!" He nodded convincingly, with another saucy wink, but Lily didn't even falter.

"Oh, for Christ's_ sake_ Sirius, I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about the miniature bloody _him_" – she thrust her finger accusingly in James' direction – "that I'm currently _growing inside of me_!"

She broke off, breathing heavily.

And then there was silence.

* * *

**A/N:** Watch out for **Chapter 2 - The Reaction (James' POV).** Will try to have it up in the next couple of days!

Reviews are better than my Animagus jokes! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If JK owns the dolls, then I'm the kid across the street who plays with them.

**A/N:** Here it is then folks - the second installment and James' POV! I'll leave another A/N at the bottom, please read it! For now, enjoy :)

* * *

**Part II: The Reaction (James POV) **

BANG!

Lily's words came hurtling into him like a rogue bludger, determined to knock him clean off his broom and out of the air. In truth, though, it would take far less than a bludger blow to knock him off his feet right now.

For the first time in his life, James Potter found himself floundering; his brain apparently incapable of processing what his ears knew they had heard.

One minute he was just a Marauder, doing what Marauders do best, and then the next…

_Pregnant. Baby._ His_ baby._

_Father?_

He stood, shoulders sagging from the impact, mouth slightly agape, gazing at the beautiful redhead in front of him for what seemed like an eternity. In some deep corner of his mind he registered that she looked almost as stunned by her news as he was, but he couldn't consciously process it. He was frozen.

Lily continued to stare at him, and he became vaguely aware that he should say something. _Anything, James, come on, you can do it!_ And it was as he stood there, continuing to mentally coach his failing vocal chords, that something began to puncture the hazy bubble of shock surrounding him.

Lily's shoulders had begun jerking, up and down, up and down, gently at first and then more and more erratically until they were a blur of pale, peachy skin. For one hideous, horrible moment he thought his lack of response had upset her – _don't cry! I'm trying, I'll get there!_ _Please don't cry, Lily!_ – when suddenly, it happened.

"A-ah-ahahahahaha!"

Lily was giggling.

_Lily. Pregnant. Giggling. L-wait, what?_

Lily didn't giggle. She just didn't. She laughed (loudly), and she frowned (often, especially at him), but she didn't giggle. Ever. James had long ago learned that giggling was a churlish, girly thing to do, and Lily had never been a mere girl.

No, Lily was a woman: top to toe, in and out, through and through. A woman.

_His woman._

He wasn't naïve, after all. At school, he could've had any _girl_ he wanted. It wasn't arrogance to him, just a fact. _Girls_ had loved him. Lily was a woman, always had been. Which is perhaps why he had only ever wanted her.

And yet here she was, still giggling helplessly, clinging to the doorframe in an attempt to support herself. James stood dumbfounded.

_What was this, some kind of pay-back? Was it revenge for turning her kitchen into some kind of freaky, half-cut version of the London Zoo?_

"Gah- -guh-" It was only then that James realised those noises were coming from him; that he'd been gasping, open-mouthed, since Lily's revelation.

_Mini him. Inside her. Baby. A _baby_…_

And finally, finally, that thought snapped him out of it.

"Jesus Lil," he said, his voice a soft croak. "You weren't…you weren't _joking,_ were you?"

Thank Merlin, his words seemed to penetrate her hysteria far quicker than hers had penetrated his.

"Wha-? No, no," she gasped helplessly, visibly attempting to pull herself together. "No, I'm not joking, it's just…I didn't mean to blurt that out to you like that…and your face, and then…and then…oh god, the _antlers_…" And she was off again.

But James was barely aware of it. Only 2 words of her shaky explanation had fully registered with him, and once again he was rendered speechless.

_Not joking. _

_Baby, actual baby. Child. Family. A family._

Lily seemed more aware of his inner turmoil this time. She drew her shoulders back and took a few slow, deep breaths. James found himself mirroring her without even realising it. And then she raised her emerald eyes – _god, he loved those eyes_ – to his hazel ones once more, all humour gone.

"I'm not kidding James." Her voice was soft, soothing, and yet shaking at the same time. With a start, James realised she was unsure._ Lily, unsure? Unsure of what? Of his response? Or just unsure of him_? _Don't be unsure of him!_

She took another deep breath, and spoke again. "We're…we're going to be parents. If you want."

It sounded more like a question than a statement.

_Parents. Us. Lily and James. _

_Parents._

"Parents."

His voice was still soft, but no longer a croak. No, this was a murmur, reverent, the word forming on his lips as easily as breathing. He felt the grin spreading across his face before he'd even fully registered wanting to do it, and saw relief flicker across Lily's face before her answering smile became just as wide as his own.

"We're going to be parents!" In two strides he had crossed the room and lifted her, spinning them round and around with a joyful whoop. And then she was laughing; not giggling, but _laughing_, Lily again.

_Lily. _His _Lily. The love of his life. The mother of his child. _

He kept his arms around her waist as he set her down gently, drawing her into his protective embrace as if she were the most delicate china, the most priceless gold. Her own arms looped softly around his neck; her fingers curling lightly into the hair there as she smiled up at him.

"I am sorry for the way I told you," she whispered sincerely. She gave a slight shrug. "It must be the hormones or something."

"S'OK," he murmured back. "You can have hormones."

He bent his knees slightly, stooping to rest his forehead against hers as he went on. "You can have anything." His eyes sought her own, warm and sincere and absolutely serious for once. "Anything that you could ever want from me, I _will_ give to you. I promise you that."

Her response was plain, simple, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, and yet he felt that if it were possible, his heart could have doubled from the love it evoked in him.

"I know. I already have everything I want."

And so he kissed her. It was warm, tender, full of the promise of things to come. _A family. _His heart definitely swelled. A part of him and a part of Lily, a declaration, a testament…a physical representation of the love that they shared. Perfect. Completing. Forever.

_A baby. A family. A father._

_He couldn't wait._

* * *

**A/N:**So what do you think? I was quite happy with it, but I hope it lived up to expectations :) Reviews are love, as always. Also, I wanted to ask - would anyone be interested in seeing a third chapter from **Sirius' POV**? Just I know he was present for this little episode, and my muse tells me he would have something to say...but I don't want to add it if people think it would ruin the moment. Let me know! :)


End file.
